bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Comes To Town
The first episode by Phineasnferb to incorporate the new character designs. Bob and Larry discover a portal to Sonic's world, where they meet up with him. But Junior is scared to take on Dr. Eggman so he needs a confidence booster. A lesson in bravery. Plot Bob and Larry are getting ready to prep for the show. Larry wonders if he put on too much makeup. Bob wonders why Larry would even need makeup. Larry doesn't even know. Then, Bob welcomes the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says today they got a letter from Kaitlin of Arizona. But before they can read the letter, Pa Grape comes with shocking news. Bob wonders what's up. Pa Grape tells them it's urgent. Bob and Larry follow Pa Grape and sure enough, there was a portal right over the sink. Larry thinks it's pretty odd. He thinks the countertop decorator is terrible. Bob says that's not the case. Just then, Junior comes and wonders what the commotion is. Just then, a mysterious blue figure comes out of the portal. It's none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Junior knows him from the video games. Sonic says that his buddy Tails was messing around with a universe transporter and doesn't know how he ended up here. But Sonic recognizes the veggies because he watched them as a young hedgehog. Sonic decides to show them around his universe so Bob, Larry, Pa Grape, and Junior hop into the portal. Bob apologizes to Kaitlin and says they'll get to her question on the next show. They arrive at the Green Hill Zone, the main hub for the Sonic universe. Larry thinks Sonic's universe is cool. Sonic says this is just the tip of the iceberg. He says that there's a lost hex in the sky, aliens he can absorb the powers of, and he can even turn into a werehog. Pa Grape thinks that's kind of creepy. Sonic says he won't because he knows this is a children's show. Just then, Sonic's pals, Tails and Knuckles, show up and wonder who the vegetables are. Bob, Larry, Pa Grape, and Junior introduce themselves. Sonic then shows the veggies around some of the other places he's been like the Emerald Coast, Radical Highway, Casino Park, Windmill Isle, and they even go up and visit the Planet Wisp. Junior thinks it's pretty cool, and he wants to be a superhero to visit all kinds of cool places too. Bob reminds him that he's part of the League of Incredible Vegetables. Suddenly, Amy comes with more bad news. She says Dr. Eggman has entered the portal and gone into the world of the vegetables. Sonic thinks this is bad and tells everyone to follow him. Once they get back to the countertop, they don't see Eggman. Larry thinks he may have gone into town. Larry also thinks he should turn into LarryBoy. Junior wants to become Ricochet, but the minute he sees Eggman, he is terrified. It also appeared that Eggman teamed up with Motato to cause havoc. LarryBoy arrives with the rest of the gang in the LarryMobile. LarryBoy and Sonic stand side by side and get ready to fight their foes. Sonic hands LarryBoy some Chaos Emeralds. LarryBoy wonders what they do. Sonic says he'll see, but he'll need to get ready to have some totally awesome powers. Suddenly, LarryBoy starts glowing yellow. And he started floating. LarryBoy feels like he's invincible. Sonic says that's how he should feel. Junior wishes he could be as heroic as them. He goes home to sulk. Bob and Pa Grape are concerned and they follow him home. At Junior's house, Bob and Pa Grape are greeted by Captain Mike. Bob asks Mike if they can see Junior. Mike says sure, but Junior appears to be a little down in the dumps. Bob and Pa Grape enter Junior's room. They ask if they can talk to him. Bob tells Junior he knows he's upset that he doesn't have the bravery to face Dr. Eggman, but he needs to remember God is watching over him, and that he'll give him the courage to stand up and fight Eggman. Pa Grape thinks he knows a guy that knows that little guys can do big things too. Junior starts to smile. He thinks he's ready to take on Eggman. He quickly suits up as Ricochet and heads into battle. In town, LarryBoy and Sonic are busy giving the villains what they deserve. Suddenly, Ricochet shows up. Sonic is pleased to have another member on the team. LarryBoy is happy to see he gained the bravery to face Dr. Eggman. Bob and Pa Grape hope that they can take down Eggman and Motato. Sonic, LarryBoy, and Ricochet all do one final smash on Eggman, and then one on Motato. It was truly an epic battle that was fought. Everyone starts to cheer for them. Tails thinks that they were all fantastic out there. Sonic thanks Tails and thinks that they should all head home. But before they do, Sonic thanks LarryBoy for his help. Then he thanks Ricochet for his help. He says he knows it wasn't easy, but he was glad that he had God on his side and that he got the guts to take on the bad guys. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all say goodbye, and the veggies say goodbye to them. Back on the countertop, Bob and LarryBoy get back and say that was quite the adventure. Bob notices the camera was rolling the whole time, and they wonder what to do next. LarryBoy thinks this whole adventure helped them discover what bravery was all about. Bob says that is true and thinks it's great. Then Bob says it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the adventure they went on today with Sonic, we learned that in order to do great things and accomplish challenging tasks, we need to be brave, and remember that God is with us. He will give us the strength we need to conquer and the courage to do what's right. Then, QWERTY shows the verse. Then Bob and LarryBoy sign off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * It Doesn't Matter * Believe In Myself * Emerald Hunters (Silly Songs with Larry and Silver) * Gotta Get That Courage * Open Your Heart * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Therefore let us draw near with confidence to the throne of grace, so that we may receive mercy and find grace to help in time of need." -Hebrews 4:16 Cast * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus/Ricochet * Pa Grape * Captain Mike Asparagus * Motato * Jean-Claude Pea (cameo) * Philippe Pea (cameo) * Petunia Rhubarb (cameo) * Mr. Lunt (cameo) * Bacon Bill (cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Dr. Eggman * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Yacker Trivia * Most of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series is referenced in some way in this episode, mainly with appearance cameos. * Motato and Bacon Bill make their first DVD appearance, after originally appearing in ''VeggieTales in the House. ** Characters like Captain Mike make their first appearance with their new design * Bob mentions The League of Incredible Vegetables. * Pa Grape mentions that "little guys can do big things too" * This is the first VeggieTales episode to use characters outside of the VeggieTales series. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:Sonic